


As You Wish

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - średniowiecze, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Niam - Freeform, cofnięcie czasu, książę Louis, larry - Freeform, top!Louis, tłumaczenie, ziam, śmierć głównych bohaterów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się w erze średniowiecza, gdzie młodzi wieśniacy są sprzedawani synom szlachty, jako osobiści niewolnicy. Książę Anglii, Louis Tomlinson na swoje nadchodzące, dziesiąte urodziny, wybiera swojego własnego ‘towarzysza do zabawy’ i niemal natychmiast zostaje urzeczony, widząc chudego chłopca z burzą loków i cudownymi dołeczkami, schowanego z tyłu klatki. Od momentu, w którym Louis ulokował swoje spojrzenie w chłopcu, ich życia zostają splecione tak bardzo, że żadne groźby czy pozycja społeczna, nie są w stanie ich rozdzielić. Jednak są ludzie, których nic nie powstrzyma od spróbowania.</p><p>Dostępne również na tumblrze: larrys-paradise.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648222) by [rayraycash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraycash/pseuds/rayraycash). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie, wszystkie prawa należą do autorki rayraycash. Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie się spodoba. Enjoy! x

Drzwi z tyłu pokoju zatrzeszczały otwarte, skutecznie wybudzając mnie z mojego niespokojnego snu. Byłem skupiony na tyle mojej klatki z nogami przyciśniętymi do piersi, rozpaczliwie próbując znaleźć ciepło. Na zewnątrz lało, przez jakiś tydzień i woda zbierała się na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Trzymałem swoją głowę w dole, gdy ludzie weszli do pokoju. Najprawdopodobniej był to kolejny członek królewskiej rodziny, poszukujący chłopca.

To było normalne, że młody szlachcic, na dziesiąte urodziny otrzymywał chłopaka, towarzysza do zabaw, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Byłem w tym niechlujnym pokoju, przez jak zgaduję rok, widząc jak wielu młodzieńców zostaje wybranych i wywożonych. Chciałem zostać wybrany, ale wszyscy mężczyźni, którzy wchodzili, nigdy nawet nie rzucili okiem na moje niesforne loki i wychudłe, półprzezroczyste ciało. Ludzie, którzy karmią nas, chłopców, zawsze szydzą ze mnie i śmieją się, mówiąc że jestem zbyt brzydki dla członka rodziny królewskiej. Straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zostanę wybrany. Po prostu zostanę w tej klatce, dopóki nie będę za stary, żeby być czyimś towarzyszem. Potem zostanę sprzedany jako niewolnik. Nie wiem co jest gorsze.

\- Wybierz, którego chcesz Louis. - usłyszałem gromki głos.

Bardzo rzadko królewscy chłopcy, zostali tutaj przywożeni. Zazwyczaj ich ojcowie przychodzili tutaj i wybierali za nich partnerów.

Usłyszałem przepychankę, gdy ciche kroki rozbrzmiały echem w pomieszczeniu. Nie musiałem patrzeć żeby wiedzieć, że wszyscy chłopcy w klatkach będą przyciśnięci tak blisko jak będą mogli, do młodego chłopca idącego przejściem, błagając cichutko. Nie mieliśmy pozwolenia, żeby mówić, kiedy potencjalni nabywcy rozglądali się, nasi obecni strażnicy postawili to bardzo jasno.

Cały hałas i szum ucichły, kiedy głos rozległ się łagodnie, blisko mojej klatki.

\- Czy ten jest w porządku? - młody głos zapytał.

\- Tak, jest po prostu tym nieśmiałym. Głównie trzyma się sam. Trochę płacze. - znajomy głos poinformował chłopca.

Podniosłem swoją głowę, żeby zobaczyć o którym chłopcu mówili i dostrzegłem młodzieńca, stojącego przede mną, przyciśniętego do drutu, który trzymał mnie tutaj. Jego jasne, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie, obserwując każdy mój ruch. Uśmiech wszedł na jego twarz, kiedy natrafił na moje oczy. 

\- Nie bój się. - powiedział do mnie i wytknął palec przez druty, wzywając mnie do siebie.

Przyczołgałem się do niego, podekscytowanie bulgotało wewnątrz mnie. Co jeśli on mnie chciał? Nikt nigdy nie mówił do mnie tak łagodnie. Co jeśli będę miał pójść z nim do domu? Będę mógł stąd wyjść. Podniosłej swoje palce do góry, żeby dotknąć jego, ale krzyk mnie powstrzymał.

\- Nie waż mi się dotykać Koronowanego Księcia Anglii. - stróż krzyknął, a ja natychmiast przesunąłem się do tyłu, prosto przez kałużę wody, z powrotem do swojego kąta 

Objąłem moje nogi i przyciągnąłem je do piersi, i zacząłem pociągać nosem, próbując zatrzymać łzy. Twarz księcia wykrzywiła się ze złości, kiedy gwałtownie odwrócił głowę do właściciela.

\- Czemu go straszysz?! - wzdrygnąłem się przez nagły hałas i schowałem głowę w swoich kolanach.

\- Louis. - piorunujący głos, ten który przedtem, powiedział teraz ostrzegającym tonem.

\- On go przestraszył! Popatrz, teraz z powrotem siedzi tam skulony, nawet nie mogę dobrze się mu przyjrzeć - jego głos zmienił się w jęk, kiedy mówił do mężczyzny, z którym tutaj przyszedł.

\- Zatem idź dalej. Tak czy tak, nie chcesz chłopca jak ten. - oświadczył głos.

Moja głowa natychmiast się uniosła. Nie lubił mnie. Mężczyzna mnie nie lubił. Ale chłopiec mógł. Wpatrywałem się w niego, wciąż stojąc na przodzie mojej klatki. Jest jedynym, który kiedykolwiek okazał zainteresowanie mną. Jest moją jedyną nadzieją, żeby uciec z tego miejsca.

Nie ośmieliłem się podejść bliżej niego, ale odciągnąłem kolana od siebie i próbowałem otrzeć kilka łez, które wypłynęło z moich oczu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na to, a ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Wydawał się być miły. Bardzo chciałbym być jego kolegą.. 

\- Chcę jego. - W momencie, w którym słowa zostały wypowiedziane, mój uśmiech powiększył się dziesięciokrotnie.

Pragnął mnie! Wybrał mnie!

\- Louis, są tutaj inni chłopcy, którzy odpowiadaliby Ci dużo bardziej, niż ten. Spójrz na niego. Jest blady jak duch; spali się, kiedy zabierzesz go na słońce. I te włosy, są bałaganem. Nie jest zbyt atrakcyjny, zobacz jaki jest maleńki. - rzekł gromki głos, a mój uśmiech zmniejszył się.

\- Wszystko mi jedno. podejmę się dodatkowej opieki nad nim. Proszę ojcze. On jest tym, którego pragnę. - teraz odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, przenosząc go na mężczyznę, wciąż stojącego w drzwiach, razem ze strażnikami i kilkoma innymi mężczyznami, których nie rozpoznawałem.

\- Nawet dobrze się nie rozejrzałeś.

\- Nie chcę. Chce jego! - jego głos ponownie się podniósł, gdy krzyknął na mężczyznę.

Duży facet westchnął i popatrzył na głównego dozorcę.

\- Jaka jest jego historia? - na to, chłopak uśmiechnął się z powrotem do mnie, zwycięsko.

\- Został sprzedany przez rodziców, kiedy był zaledwie niemowlęciem. Nie wiem kto go wychował, ale otrzymaliśmy go rok temu i przypuszczamy, że ma 8 lat. Mężczyzna przysiągł, że nigdy nie był dotykany. - wyrecytował.

\- Wypuść go. Spójrzmy na niego.

Chłopak poruszył się do tyłu, kiedy mój właściciel wyszedł z zestawem kluczy, żeby otworzyć kłódkę od drzwi mojej klatki. Nie byłem pewny co zrobić, więc pozostałem na swoim miejscu, dopóki nie machnął do mnie, żebym podszedł bliżej.

\- Wyjdź na zewnątrz chłopcze. Chcą na ciebie zerknąć. - oznajmił wściekle mężczyzna, a ja szybko poderwałem się w górę i wyszedłem za wejście.

To było tak dawno, kiedy ostatni raz właściwie wstałem, więc wygramoliłem się z klatki i walczyłem by odzyskać równowagę. Człowiek z gromkim głosem, trzymał teraz chłopca za jego ramiona. Jednak jego uśmiech nie był ukryty, kiedy kontynuował wpatrywanie się we mnie.

Drugi mężczyzna, który przyszedł z chłopcem i jego ojcem, poszedł teraz do mnie i złapał mnie za ramiona, oglądając mnie dookoła. Poruszył każdy z moich palców u rąk, a następnie u nóg, tak jakby szukał jakichś zniekształceń. W końcu cofnęli się i skinęli do ojca.

\- Jesteś pewny, że on jest tym, którego chcesz?

Chłopiec tylko skinął, uśmiechając się do mnie.

\- W porządku. Weźmiemy go. Przynieś papiery. 

Na to chłopiec uśmiechnął się nawet szerzej. 

\- Dobrze, tędy Wasza Królewska Mość. - dowodzący strażnik oznajmił, otwierając drzwi przed nim i jego synem.

Jeden z ludzi niedaleko mnie, chwycił moje ramie i poprowadził mnie również przez drzwi, żeby stanąć przed pomieszczeniem. Chłopiec popatrzył na mnie z bliska, podekscytowanie na jego twarzy było oczywiste. Nie mogłem pomóc, tylko odwzajemnić mu uśmiech. Uwolnił mnie. Teraz byłem jego towarzyszem do zabaw.

\- Nigdy nie nadano mu imienia. - usłyszałem strażnika i popatrzyłem w górę, na niego.

Zawsze byłem nazywany chłopakiem.

\- Dobrze, musi nadać mu imię - przemówił ojciec. - Louis, jak chcesz go nazwać?

Wpatrywał się we mnie przez kilka sekund, rzucając okiem na moje włosy, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego ojca.

\- Harry. 


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Obudź się kolego do zabaw! Koronowany Książę Louis wzywa cię ze swojego łóżka. - Poirytowany głos zawołał przez drzwi mojej komnaty sypialnej.

Poruszyłem się i usiadłem na swoim łóżku. Było zimno, a mój ogień zgasnął w nocy. Zadrżałem i podciągnąłem swój kocyk wyżej. To nigdy nie zdarzało się, kiedy zostawałem w pokoju Louisa. Zawsze utrzymywano ciepło dla księcia.

Myśl o ciepłym pokoju, sprawiła, że odciągnąłem w tył pościel, wchodząc na lodowatą, kamienną podłogę. Szybko podszedłem do drzwi i otworzyłem je, stając twarzą w twarz z głową personelu Louisa, utrzymującą porządek. Kobieta jedynie zaszydziła ze mnie zanim wyszła, zostawiając mnie, żebym podążył w znajomym kierunku do sypialni księcia.

Przeniosłem się z pokoju Louisa w zeszłym tygodniu. Kończył jutro osiemnaście lat. Nie był już więcej chłopcem i musiał, jak stwierdził król ‘nauczyć się kontrolować swoje pragnienia’. Zostałem zabrany z jego pokoju i umieszczony w zimnej komnacie z łóżkiem, po drugiej stronie jego skrzydła, po stronie zwróconej do wiatru. Nawet z płonącym ogniem, było ciężko utrzymać w niej ciepło.

Nie zapukałem; nigdy tego nie robiłem, wszedłem tam, żeby upewnić się, że to był właściwy pokój. Był bardzo ciepły, nawet pomimo kamiennej podłogi. Louis siadał na łóżko i uśmiechał się kiedy wszedłem. 

\- Hazza, wydaje się jakby minęły wieki od kiedy tu byłeś. - poklepał swoje łóżko, żebym przyszedł usiąść.

\- Byłem tutaj wczoraj, Louis. - Zaśmiałem się i wlazłem do jego olbrzymiego łóżka. 

Tak bardzo tęskniłem za tym łóżkiem. Było dużo bardziej wygodne, niż mały materac wypchany słomą, który mi dali. Zwinąłem się przy ogrzanym boku Louisa, gdy oplótł wokół mnie ramię. 

\- Mój Boże, Hazza, jesteś lodowaty! -wykrzyknął.

\- Mój ogień wygasnął zeszłej nocy. - wytłumaczyłem.

\- Kto powinien go pilnować? - zapytał, jakbym miał swoją własną służbę, tak jak on.

\- Ja powinienem. - Zaśmiałem się na jego głupie pytanie.

\- Więc jak będziesz spał? To absurdalne! Ktoś powinien być wyznaczony po to, żeby to robić, kiedy ty śpisz! - Louis szybko się rozgniewał, ale ja próbowałem go uspokoić.

\- Dlaczego? Nie jestem już więcej kimś kto ma znaczenie, Louis. Jesyem po prostu twoim starym kolegą do zabaw. Jesteś teraz mężczyzną, nie potrzebujesz mnie już więcej. - Mówiłem do niego łagodnie.

Wydawało się, że to wręcz jeszcze bardziej go rozzłościło.

\- Wciąż cię potrzebuje, Hazza. - odpowiedział. - Wszystko mi jedno co mówi mój ojciec, czy ktoś inny. Zawsze będę cię potrzebował. Tak długo jak będę w tym pałacu, ty również będziesz.

Uśmiechnąłem się na to i poczułem jak rumieniec wkradł się na moje blade policzki. Wtuliłem się w niego bardziej, ukrywając moje wypieki.

\- Chodź teraz Hazz. Czas na śniadanie. - powiedział mi nagle Louis, z jego zwyczajnym szczęśliwym tonem, w odpowiednim miejscu.

\- Ale, ja myślałem…

Popatrzył na mnie pytająco.

\- Powiedziano mi, że mnie wołałeś. - wytłumaczyłem.

Louis wzywający mnie, żebym przyszedł do jego sypialni, zazwyczaj oznaczał tylko jedno. Coś co obejmowało znacznie więcej niż przytulanie na jego łóżku. 

\- Och, to. Potrzebowałem cię tutaj, po to, żebyś poszedł ze mną na śniadanie. - uśmiechnął się i wstał z łóżka.

Był całkowicie nagi. Chciałbym móc wciąż spać nago, bez zamarznięcia na śmierć.

\- Nie mam ze sobą moich ubrań. - zaprotestowałem, ale on nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć.

\- Założysz moje ubrania. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Nie mogę. Jego Królewskiej Mości się to nie spodoba.

\- To polecenie, Harry. - przerywa mi swoim zdecydowanym tonem.

Wzdrygnąłem się na jego komendę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek używał tego tonu przy mnie, wiedziałem, żeby lepiej się nie sprzeczać. Instynktownie pochyliłem swoją głowę, nie patrząc na niego, tak jak robiłem, gdy nie byliśmy sami. Odziałem się w ubrania, które mi podał i nic nie mówiłem.

Chwycił mnie za rękę, kiedy obydwaj byliśmy gotowi i poprowadził mnie w dół, do jadalni, jak robił wiele razy wcześniej. Atmosfera była napięta, ale to również nie był pierwszy raz.

W końcu Louis jest następcą tronu. Został wychowany z myślą, że ma rację i każdy, kto mu się sprzeciwia tkwi w całkowitym błędzie. Zazwyczaj jest bardzo łagodny wobec mnie, ale od czasu do czasu, staje się oschły, jak tego poranka. Jednak nigdy nie przeprasza. Przez osiem lat, kiedy jesteśmy razem, ani razu nie usłyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek kogoś przeprosił. 

Weszliśmy po cichu do jadalni. Król i królowa, usiedli przy stole wraz z czterema, młodymi księżniczkami. Lecz także siedzącym przy stole, był Lord Payne ze swoim synem, Liamem. Na podłodze przy Liamie, siedział jego towarzysz Zayn. Louis i Liam byli najlepszymi kumplami. Rodziny były bardzo blisko, więc znałem Zayna na prawdę dobrze.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Harry ma miejsce przy stole dla posługaczy, Książę. - Rzekła łagodnie królowa.

\- Będzie siedział koło mnie, podczas gdy będę jadł, tak samo jak siedział od dnia, w którym zabrałem go do domu. Tak Hazza? - Mówił czule do mnie, biorąc mój podbródek w swoje dłonie, sprawiając, że spojrzałem na niego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Wasza Wysokość. - cicho wyrecytowałem słowa, które nauczyłem się osiem lat temu, słowa, które określały moją egzystencję w tym miejscu.

\- Zatem cudownie, jest ustalone, Harry będzie jadł ze mną. - Louis oznajmił każdemu, pozwalając zmaleć uściskowi na mojej brodzie.

Podszedłem z nim do jego krzesła i usiadłem obok niego na zimnej posadzce. Zwykle czekała na mnie poduszka, ale odkąd przeniosłem się z pokoju Louisa, została ona zabrana. Przypuszczam, że to była zachęta, do zjedzenia przy stole dla służby, ale to nie ja byłem tym, który to wybrał. Louis zawsze żądał bym dołączał do niego na posiłki, a kim ja byłem, żeby odmówić czegokolwiek Koronowanemu Księciu Anglii?

Blat stołu był wystarczająco wysoko, ponad moją głową, nawet kiedy siedziałem wyprostowany. Zayn usiadł obok mnie na podłodze, tak jak robił zawsze, gdy przychodził na posiłki. Żadnemu z nas nie było wolno jeść z rodziną, musieliśmy czekać, dopóki nie skończą, ale obydwaj, Liam i Louis stworzyli zabawę, o to kto podczas posiłku, może przemycić więcej jedzenia dla swoich towarzyszy. Louis wciąż utrzymywał tytuł.

Jego królewska Mość i Lord Payne zaczęli omawiać jedzenie, kiedy zostało ono zabrane. Wtedy Zayn pochylił się i zaczął do mnie szeptać, tak jak zawsze robił.

\- Gdzie jest twoja poduszka, Harry? - zapytał.

Zayn nie był Anglikiem. Został sprzedany ze swojego kraju, gdzieś we wschodniej Anglii kiedy miał jakieś osiem lat. W nocy został skradziony ze swojego domu i marzy o tym, żeby kiedyś tam powrócić. Zawsze myślałem, że ten plan był absurdalny. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że Liam traktował Zayna wystarczająco dobrze. Nigdy się nad nim nie znęcał, nie został wykorzystany jak jacyś inni towarzysze do zabaw, z którymi mieliśmy styczność. Teraz, kiedy jednak tracę swoją pozycję, mogę dostrzec, że Zayn chce powrócić do domu.

Jeśli miałbym rodzinę, do której mógłbym wrócić, miałabym ochotę uciec z nim, ale Louis to jedyna rodzina, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem.

\- Zabrali ją w zeszłym tygodniu. Powiedzieli, że nie mogę być już więcej towarzyszem do zabaw, teraz kiedy książę jest mężczyzną. Tacy kumple są dla chłopców. - wytłumaczyłem cicho, tak żeby zostać usłyszanym tylko przez Zayna. 

\- Co się dzieje teraz, kiedy nim nie jesteś? - jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu.

\- Zabrali mnie z jego łóżka, teraz mam swoją własną komorę. Nie powinienem być w jego pobliżu już więcej. Musi nauczyć się kontrolować swoje pragnienia - zacytowałem króla. 

W tym momencie Zayn wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przerażonego.

\- To brzmi okropnie.

\- I jest. Jestem przerażony, że zostanę wyrzucony z jego wszystkimi, starymi rzeczami do zabaw. - W głosie ukazałem swój strach.

Chłopak jedynie skinął, wciąż wyglądając na wystraszonego jak zawsze. Zobaczyłem jak zerka na Liama, a później z powrotem na mnie. Liam był szesnastolatkiem, więc Zayn wciąż miał spędzić z nim dwa lata, podczas gdy moje dni były ograniczone. 

Jutro Louis kończy osiemnaście lat. Wtedy będzie prawdziwym mężczyzną, który wkrótce po tym się ożeni. Kiedy będzie miał żonę, nie będzie już więcej potrzebował swojego starego kolegi do zabaw, jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Będę dla niego bezużyteczny. Ta myśl wystraszyła mnie na śmierć.

Bułka spadła na moje kolana, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie życie bez Louisa. Szybko zostałem odciągnięty od tych myśli i podniosłem ją. Louis zawsze zaczynał z nią zabawę.


	3. Rozdział 3

Po śniadaniu, Zayn i ja dostaliśmy pozwolenie, aby pójść i zjeść swój posiłek w kuchni. Nigdy nie był tak obfity jak posiłek, z którego czerpała przyjemność rodzina królewska, ale wciąż był dobry. Zayn wypowiadał się często o tym, jak jedzenie w pałacu było znacznie lepsze niż to, któro otrzymywał w posiadłości Payne’ów.

Niall przywitał nas, kiedy weszliśmy. Przybył do pałacu tylko rok po mnie. Był członkiem Irlandzkiej Rodziny Królewskiej i kiedy Anglia ich pokonała, został zabrany jako zdobycz. Młody irlandzki królewicz, pracował jako chłopiec kuchenny dla Brytyjskiej Rodziny Królewskiej. Pomimo tego, Niall był zawsze szczęśliwy i radosny, a uśmiech wydawał się być przyklejony na jego twarz, permanentnie. Chyba, że oczywiście wszedł w kontakt z członkiem rodziny. W szczególności nie miał ochoty na ich obecność.

Tak jak Zayn, Niall czasami dyskutował o ucieczce, z powrotem do jego domu w Irlandii, ale wyrażał również strach przed tym co może tam zastać, albo co ważniejsze, czego nie zastanie.

\- Tak Harry! Zayn! Co za świetny poranek - uśmiechnął się radośnie Niall.

\- Dzień dobry Niall. - odpowiedzieliśmy, podchodząc do małego stołu, przeznaczonego dla nas.

\- Co on tutaj robi?! - Surowy krzyk głównego kucharza sprawił, że podskoczyłem.

Obróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć wielkiego mężczyznę, wykazującego łyżką na moją głowę. Nigdy mnie nie lubił, właściwie większość służących w tym miejscu nigdy mnie nie polubiła. Louis zawsze traktował mnie jak księcia, co zachodziło pod skórę każdemu, wliczając króla i królową.

\- Jest pora śniadaniowa staruszku! - wykrzyczał beztrosko Niall.

\- Dostałem zarządzenie, że ten chłopak ma jeść przy stole dla służących, albo nie je wcale - podszedł bliżej mnie, wciąż wymachując dookoła łyżką.

\- Ukoronowany Książę rozkazał bym siedział z nim, podczas gdy będzie jadł. - powiedziałem miękko, trzymając głowę opuszczoną w dół.

\- Jego Mość, Król Anglii Mark Tomlinson wydał mi specjalny nakaz, abym upewnił się, że będziesz jadł wyłącznie przy stole dla służących. Wierzę w to, że moje polecenia są ważniejsze od twoich, towarzyszu do zabaw. - Wypowiedział te słowa ze złością, tak jak robiło to większość służących.

Wzdrygnąłem się na wypełnione nienawiścią słowa. Wszyscy pozostali milczeli. Przewyższał nas wszystkich, szczególnie z tymi rozkazami od osób tak na wysokiej pozycji.

\- Zayn, poczekam, kiedy będziesz jadł. - powiedziałem do niego, wiedząc, że nie powinienem się już kłócić.

Podczas gdy mulat jadł, ja stałem z Niallem, który zmywał naczynia. Nuciłem pod nosem delikatną melodię, kiedy on szorował talerze ze stołu śniadaniowego.

\- Kuchciku! - usłyszałem echo głosu Louisa przechodzące przez kuchnię, za którym podążał śmiech Liama.

\- Tutaj jestem, wasza wysokość - odparł blondyn bardzo niechętnie.

\- Kuchciku, powiedz Hazzie i Zaynowi, że ja z Liamem… - przerwał, gdy wyszedł zza rogu i zobaczył mnie stojącego z irlandczykiem.

\- Hazza, dlaczego nie jesz? - zapytał mnie, z Liamem zaledwie kilka kroków od niego.

Spojrzałem w dół na jego buty do jazdy konnej, przyzwyczajenie, które wypracowałem przez lata. Za każdym razem, gdy wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mu się to co miałem powiedzieć, patrzyłem na jego nogi.

\- Odpowiedz mi - rzekł stanowczo.

\- Jego wysokość wydał rozkaż, że nie mam już więcej pozwolenia na jedzenie w kuchni.

\- Zatem, gdzie masz jeść?

\- Przy stole dla posługaczy, podczas gdy królewska rodzina będzie spożywała swój posiłek.

\- Nie jesteś sługą - głos Louisa był bardzo napięty, a on sam zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Jestem niewolnikiem - skomentowałem cicho.

To jedynie zasmuciło go jeszcze bardziej. Uderzył mocno w wysepkę obok mnie, sprawiając, że podskoczyłem i sapnąłem.

\- Nie jesteś niewolnikiem.

Wzdrygnąłem się na jego krzyk i opuściłem głowę jeszcze bardziej w dół. Moje oczy zaczęły się szklić i wtedy nagle ramie Louisa znalazło się dookoła mnie, przyciągając mnie do jego piersi.

\- Nie jesteś niewolnikiem, Hazza - tym razem wyszeptał - i nie pozwolę Ci głodować.

Skinąłem w jego klatkę piersiową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Louis nienawidził kiedy nie odpowiadałem. Poczułem jak całuje moje loki i delikatnie się odsuwa.

\- Idziemy z Liamem pojeździć. Nie wrócimy aż do lunchu, będziesz musiał jeść ze służbą, dopóki nie porozmawiam z ojcem. - Złapał mnie za brodę i odciągnął mój wzrok od swoich butów, żebym popatrzył w jego jasnoniebieskie oczy.

Ja jedynie ponownie skinąłem i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Przyciągnął moją twarz do swojej i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. Kiedyopuścił swoje ręce i z powrotem się odsunął nie mogłem nic zrobić tylko się uśmiechnąć i zarumienić.

\- Tutaj jest mój zuchwały chłopak. Sprostuje ten cały bałagan i wrócisz tam gdzie należysz na czas.- Obiecał, a później zrobił krok w tył.

Chciałem opowiedzieć mu o moich obawach. Powiedzieć mu, że polecenia księcia nie będą znaczyć nic w porównaniu do tych króla. Ale trzymałem język za zębami. Louis nie lubił konfrontacji.

Resztę dnia spędziłem z Zaynem w bibliotece, pomijając posiłki, kiedy zostałem zmuszony, żeby siedzieć ze służbą szatyna. Jedzenie nie było złe, ale na pewno nie dostałem tyle co zwykle. Jednak nie wyobrażałbym sobie narzekania komukolwiek. Książę wpadłby w szał, a pracownicy żywiliby jeszcze większą niechęć do mojej osoby

Godziny po obiedzie, Louis i Liam wrócili, wołając nas. Stawałem się poddenerwowany, będąc z dala od niego przez tak długi czas. Rzadko byliśmy rozdzieleni na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Wskoczyli przez drzwi biblioteki, śmiejąc się i wariując gdy weszli. Ich twarze były czerwone, a włosy rozczochrane, bez wątpienia wskazując, że byli na zewnątrz. Śnieg nadal utrzymywał się we włosach starszego z nich.

\- Powiedziano nam, żeby udać się do łóżka - Liam przemówił do Zayna, w momencie kiedy on i szatyn przestali się śmiać.

\- Jutro jest wielki dzień! - wykrzyczał Tomlinson, podbiegając do mnie, unosząc do góry i okręcając dookoła.

Zaśmiałem się kiedy odstawił mnie z powrotem na podłogę. Wciąż uśmiechał się, kiedy musnął moje usta.

\- Nigdy nie zaśniesz. Jesteś zbyt podekscytowany. - stwierdziłem.

\- Nie planuję tego. Zostaniesz dzisiejszej nocy w moim łóżku, Hazza. pozwól tylko komuś spróbować zatrzymać cię z daleka ode mnie!

Na to Liam się zaśmiał. - Zbliż się Zayn. My również musimy iść do swoich kwater.

Książę praktycznie pociągnął mnie w dół korytarza do swojej komnaty. Jednak jego główna pokojówka zatrzymała nas, własnie gdy mieliśmy do niej wejść. Zwykła być nianią Louisa, a później, kiedy nie było już więcej takiej potrzeby, stała się jego służącą. Najwyraźniej nikt nie poinformował jej o tej zmianie obowiązków, bo wciąż rozkazywała mu dookoła. To coś czym on raczej gardzi.

\- Louis, on nie ma pozwolenia, aby być z tobą w łóżku, kiedy będziesz odpoczywał. - Jej protekcjonalny ton zabrzmiał w pustym korytarzu.

\- Dla ciebie jestem Koronowanym Księciem Louisem, nie przemawiaj do mnie z tak małą ilością szacunku. A ponadto, zrobię jak ja będę chciał, z kimkolwiek kto mnie zadowala. - jego srogi, królewski głos prześwitywał pomiędzy dumą.

Ostatnio wyszedł nieco spod kontroli. Zawsze był uparty, jednak w ostatnim czasie jest tak, jakby sądził, że już siedzi na tronie Anglii. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby mówił tak nienawistnie do swojej starej niani. Czy to jest to co czeka mnie, kiedy nie będę już więcej potrzebny jako towarzysz do zabaw?

Dama nie powiedziała nic więcej, więc Louis ruszył do pokoju, ciągnąc mnie ze sobą. Drzwi były zamknięte jedynie na moment za nim nie przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie, oplatując swoimi ramionami moją talię.

Cierpliwie czekałem na pocałunek. To było to, co zawsze określało nastrój nocy. Louis nadawał tempa, ja byłem tam, aby upewnić się, że było to dla niego tak przyjemne, jak tylko było możliwe.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą podczas posiłku. Był tam chłopiec Liama, siedział cichutko koło niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go tam bez ciebie przy jego boku. Nie miałem kogo karmić, podczas jedzenia. - zachichotał łagodnie. 

Byłem nieznacznie wyższy od niego, gdy stałem prosto, ale to rzadko się zdarzało. Nigdy wcześniej przy Louisie. Zostałem nauczony, aby zawsze kłaść głowę na jego ramieniu, nigdy powyżej głowy księcia.

Jedna z jego dłoni, odnalazła swoją drogę do moich włosów i zaczęła delikatnie ciągnąć skręcony bałagan w postaci włosów. Kochał moje loki. Zawsze kiedy byłem mały, zwykł mówić mi, że marzył o kędzierzawym chłopcu. Gdy zobaczył mnie tamtego dnia w klatce, od razu został przyciągnięty w moją stronę. Oczywiście zawsze kończył opowieści z czymś co tkwiło w jego umyśle. Moimi dołeczkami. Zawsze mówił za dużo o moich cudownych dołeczkach.

\- Hazza! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj jest rocznica dnia, w którym się spotkaliśmy? - wyszeptał.

\- Nie myślałem o tym. - odpowiedziałem krótko.

Dopóki tego nie wypowiedział, nawet nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że dzisiejszy dzień posiadał jakieś znaczenie. Louis nie był tym, który pamięta cokolwiek co nie obejmuje wyłącznie jego. W efekcie, ja nigdy nie pamiętam tego co nie jest z nim związane. On jest moim wszystkim. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłby uznać ten dzień jako specjalny. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił.

\- Osiem lat temu zobaczyłem ciebie, ubranego w te okropne łachmany, ogrzewającego się w tej wilgotnej klatce. To cud, że nie zamarzłeś tam na śmierć, chociaż to był wyjątkowo ciepły grudzień. - Zaczął, spacerując wtedy, tak jak robił zazwyczaj, gdy opowiadał o wspomnieniach.

\- To był najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia. - powiedziałem mu, w tym samym momencie gdy skończył swoją przechadzkę.

Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

\- I mojego również. Jestem tak wdzięczny, że nie wybrałem innego chłopca, kiedy ty byłeś tam tak przerażony.

Skinąłem w jego ramię, pamiętając ten dzień przez te wszystkie lata. Pierwszy raz kiedy go zobaczyłem. To był dzień, w którym uwolnił mnie z mojej klatki, dzień w którym nadał mi imię, początek mojej miłości do niego. W moich oczach, zawsze był taki idealny. Wątpiłem, że kiedykolwiek mogłoby się to zmienić.

\- Jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą w moim życiu. Wiesz o tym, prawda? - zapytał mnie.

\- Kocham cię Louis. - wyszeptałem do niego i usłyszałem jego śmiech.

Pocałował ponownie moje loczki i odsunął się, chwytając moją dłoń i prowadząc mnie do łóżka. Wszedłem na nie bez wahania i położyłem się na środku. Louis uśmiechnął się na moje poczynania i wczołgał się na mnie. Usiadł na mnie okrakiem i sprowadził swoje usta w dół, żeby spotkać moje w powolnym i delikatnym pocałunku.

Powolna i delikatna, prawie kochająca. Właśnie taka będzie dzisiejsza noc.


	4. Rozdział 4

**UWAGA! dobrze zastanów sie czy chcesz przeczytać ten rozdział, bo od tego momentu nie ma już stąd wyjścia. dodatkowo w tym rozdziale ludzie są bardzo złośliwi w stosunku do Harry’ego.**

Ręce Louisa prześlizgnęły się w górę mojego brzucha, unosząc za sobą koszulę. Jego palce tworzyły wzory na klatce piersiowej i w końcu przeciągnęły materiał przez głowę. Zadrżałem na chłodne powietrze, któro uderzyło górną część mojego ciała. Usta Louisa ponownie złączyły się z moimi, tym razem bardziej namiętnie. Odpiął przednie guziki swojej własnej koszuli i zsunął ją z ramion, wszystko to bez przerywania kontaktu ze mną. Kiedy przyległ dolną częścią ciała do mnie, jęk opuścił moje gardło.

Jedna z jego dłoni gładziła moją twarz, podczas gdy druga przycisnęła się do biodra, przytrzymując mnie w miejscu. Jego kciuk naparł i potarł czuły obszar na moim brzuchu, i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, tylko wygiąć się w łuk w jego stronę i jęknąć głośno.

Usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale szybko odrzuciłem to w zapomnienie. Służba Louisa ciągle wchodzi i wychodzi z jego pokoju, nie ważne co on robi. Jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie był członek jego pracowników, kiedy szatyn odsunął się ode mnie, a wielka dłoń złapała moje ramię, ściągając mnie z łóżka.

\- Powiedziałem ci wcześniej Louis. Chłopiec od zabaw nie może już dłużej zostawać w twoim łóżku - to był król.

Skuliłem się na jego obecność, wpatrując się w jego mości buty. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak teraz Louis przesuwa się w poprzek łóżka.

\- On nie jest twoim zmartwieniem - krzyknął na ojca. - Jestem już dorosły. Robię jak uważam. To kogo biorę do łóżka jest moją decyzją! Moją i nikogo innego!

\- Jeśli teraz jesteś dorosły Louis, zachowuj się jakbyś nim był. Mężczyźni nie bawią się swoimi zabawkami z dzieciństwa.

\- Harry nie jest zabawką!

\- Louis, nie możesz już więcej mieć Harry’ego. Nie możesz brać mężczyzn do łóżka. Musisz przygotować się na żonę.

\- Nie chcę żony! Chcę Harry’ego. - krzyknął na króla. Poczułem jak jego uścisk, zacieśnia się na moim ramieniu. Stawał się poirytowany sprzeczkami Louisa.

\- Ja jestem królem Anglii! Nie ty, następco tronu! I nie staniesz się władcą, dopóki się nie ożenisz! zaaranżowałem już oświadczyny, i powinny one dojść do skutku, rozumiesz mnie książę?

\- Zaaranżowałeś z kim?! - Krzyknął oburzony Louis.

\- Księżniczką Francji, Eleanor. Jest bratanicą króla. Wierze, że ją pokochasz. Będzie wspaniałą królową.

Łzy napłynęły do moich oczu na te słowa. Louis był już zaręczony, a jego urodziny jeszcze nawet nie nadeszły. Król chciał, żebym odszedł od jego syna tak szybko ja to możliwe. Szatyn zszedł z łóżka i stanął bliżej swojego ojca i mnie.

\- Poznałem ją - było wszystkim co powiedział.

\- Dobrze. Weźmiesz ślub na wiosnę, a twoje zaręczyny ogłosimy jutrzejszej nocy, podczas balu.

Na to Louis nic nie powiedział. Jedynie stał w milczeniu. Powietrze było ciężkie i duszące. Moja klatka była ściśnięta kiedy desperacko próbowałem potrzymać łzy.

\- A teraz, powiedz swojemu koledze dobranoc. Pójdzie on ze mną. - Król popchnął mnie lekko do przodu, lecz wciąż stanowczo trzymał mnie za ramię. 

\- On jest mój! - Wykrzyknął książę, chwytając moje drugie ramie i usiłując przyciągnąć mnie do siebie.

Jednak szatyn nie mógł się równać z siłą króla. Byłem po prostu ciągnięty w przeciwnych kierunkach przez ojca i syna, wciąż próbując zatrzymać swoje emocje.

\- Louis! Chciałbyś pewnego dnia stać się władcą? - przemówił spokojnie król.

Niebieskooki nie odpowiedział, ale mogłem dostrzec jak wpatruje się w ojca, jakby chciał go ugodzić sztyletem.

\- Więc proponuje ci, żebyś go puścił. Albo tron, albo ten chłopiec, dokonaj wyboru.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Tym razem krzyk był bardziej jak rozpaczliwe błaganie aniżeli groźba.

\- Ja stawiam zasady, mój synu. Puszczasz towarzysza, albo oddajesz koronę.

Nawet bez momentu zawahania, Louis rozluźnił rozluźnił uścisk. Moja głowa wystrzeliła do góry, żeby utkwić spojrzenie w jego bystrych, niebieskich oczach. Miłość mojego życia tak po prostu mnie oddała. Nie zajęło mu to nawet sekundy, żeby wybrać tron ponad mną. 

Umarłbym za niego. Dałbym wszystko, by być z nim na zawsze, by kochał mnie w sposób w jaki ja kocham jego. Ale byłem tylko kolegą od zabaw. Byłem głupi sądząc, że znaczę dla niego coś więcej. Głupi, bo wierzyłem w jego obietnice, że zatrzyma mnie w tym pałacu.

Jeśli będę miał szczęście, zostanę sługą. Ale bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że zostanę sprzedany. Nie ważne ile razy Louis temu zaprzeczał, byłem niewolnikiem. Zostałem kupiony i ponownie mnie sprzedadzą, żeby oddalić mnie od księcia, tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe.

Szloch w końcu opuścił moje gardło, gdy wpatrywałem się w jego oczy. Dostrzegłem tam ból, ale nie mogłem zaufać sobie, żeby rozstrzygnąć czy jest on szczery, czy tylko udawany. Król zaczął wyciągać mnie z komnaty sypialnianej niebieskookiego, a potem zatrzymał się, zanim zdążyliśmy opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Pozostanie twoim kolegą do zabaw do twojego wesela, a później zostanie przeniesiony. Ale Louis, nie testuj moich pogróżek. Jeśli zdecydujesz się spróbować, zdejmę twój tytuł bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Tej nocy zasnąłem z płaczu, a rankiem, kiedy zostałem obudzony przez walenie w moje drzwi, jedynie leżałem nieruchomo. Moje serce było złamane, a siła, żeby pójść na przód zniknęła. Cała niepewność, z którą mierzyłem się w zeszłym tygodniu, była teraz czystym, skrystalizowanym obrazem mojej przyszłości. Zostało mi tylko kilka miesięcy z miłością mojego życia. Mężczyzną, o którym myślałem, że również mnie kocha.

Walenie stawało się coraz mocniejsze, a ja wciąż nie zrobiłem żadnego ruchu, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. To nie tak, że którykolwiek służący mnie lubił. Równie dobrze mogłem podać powody, żeby mnie nienawidzić.

\- Harry? - zawołał głos Louisa, ledwie dla mnie dosłyszalny.

Odruchowo wstałem z łóżka. Na myśl o nim, chciałem płakać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak, wasza wysokość - zawołałem w odpowiedzi.

Drzwi szybko się otwarły, a Louis wślizgnął się do środka. Podbiegł do mnie i oplótł swoje ramiona dookoła moich, w uścisku. Zaczął mnie całować, jednak ja odwróciłem swoją głowę.

Odsunął się, zszokowany moim działaniem.

\- Hazza..

To pieszczotliwe przezwisko tylko bardziej mnie raniło. Nie kochał mnie, jedynie udawał.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - wypowiedzenie tych słów bolało.

Chłopak tylko się wpatrywał, więc przemówiłem ponownie, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, aby opuścił pomieszczenie, żebym mógł płakać na osobności.

\- Spóźnisz się na śniadanie, wasza wysokość - napomniałem mu.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak nazywasz? Jesteśmy na osobności, Hazz - brzmiał na zdezorientowanego.

Zrozumiał. Nie był głupi. Kiedy pochylił się, żeby ponownie mnie pocałować, ja znowu się osunąłem. Tym razem się rozzłościł.

\- Rozkazuję ci, abyś mi powiedział co się z tobą dzieje - oświadczył surowo, ale mogłem dosłyszeć ból w jego słowach.

Poczułem jak moje serce pęka jeszcze bardziej. Cierpiał przeze mnie. Moje czyny go raniły.

\- Przepraszam Louis. To była ciężka noc. - Skłamałem, ale on wydawał się w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak bym to wyraził. Twój ogień znowu zgasł - Stłumił śmiech, wskazując w kierunku mojego ciemnego paleniska.

Jedynie się na to uśmiechnąłem. Louis pochylił się, żeby po raz kolejny ucałować moje usta i tym razem się nie odsunąłem.

\- Ubierz się teraz. Chodźmy na śniadanie.

Zrobiłem tak jak nakazał i pozwoliłem mu poprowadzić się do kuchni, gdzie jedli służący. Tak szybko jak weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, wszyscy wstali w wyrazie szacunku do niego.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, wasza wysokość - urwany chór zabrzmiał w kuchni, ale Louis go zignorował. Czasami wyrażał przy mnie antypatię wobec sługów. Zawsze szukał okazji do ukarania jednego z nich.

On i Liam, często grali w nieprzyjemną grę, żeby przetestować sprzątaczy. Celowo psuli rzeczy przed pokojówkami, żeby zobaczyć co zrobią. Stawali się więcej niż kilkoma posługaczami w poważnych tarapatach, podczas ich małych gierek.

Musnął moje czoło, przed całym personelem, a później oznajmił, że znajdzie mnie po śniadaniu. Kiedy usiadłem przed jednym z największych stołów, zaczęło się przekrzykiwanie.

\- To musi być miłe, bycie traktowanym jako książę, pomimo że wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś tylko niewolnikiem - pokojówka krzyknęła znad stołu.

\- Już więcej nie będzie traktowany jak książę, Caroline! Został zmuszony do jedzenia z podrzędnymi posługaczami, zamiast samemu w kuchni! - zawołał głos z kolejnego stołu.

\- Zignoruj ich - szepnęła dziewczyna obok.

Spojrzałem w górę na nią, a ta się uśmiechnęła.

\- Są po prostu zazdrośni.

Skinąłem nieznacznie i odwróciłem wzrok w dół, z powrotem do mojego talerza.

\- Jestem Gemma, jedna z pokojówek następcy tronu, Louisa - przedstawiła się.

\- Jestem Harry, chłopak do zabaw Louisa - przedstawiłem się, mimo tego, że prawdopodobnie wiedziała kim byłem.

\- Louis! Mała pizda nazywa korowanego księcia po imieniu. Oh, patrzcie na mnie, jestem chłopakiem do zabaw Louisa! - krzyknął inny mężczyzna, oczywiście podsłuchujący konwersacji mojej i Gemmy.

Ponownie opuściłem wzrok, a rumieniec zagościł na moich policzkach. Nie powinienem z nimi rozmawiać. Nie powinienem mówić niczego w ich pobliżu.

\- Zamknij się staruchu! Jesteś zazdrosny, tylko dlatego, że nie możesz otwarcie rozmawiać z członkami rodziny królewskiej. Straciłbyś głowę, gdyby Książę słyszał twoje kąśliwe komentarze w stronę Harry’ego. Jest tak blisko królewskości jak będzie siedział przy tych stołach i ty to wiesz! - dodała Gemma w odwecie.

\- Królewskości? Gemma, jesteś pokojówką młodego księcia i wiem, że widziałaś jakie jest znaczenie chłopca, i nie jest ono nawet bliskie arystokracji, nie mówiąc już o królewskości! Możesz ubrać osła w najwspanialsze siodło i świecidełka, ale pod koniec dla on nadal nie będzie koniem!

Wstałem od stołu i zacząłem odchodzić w ciszy. Nie musiałem jeść. Nie potrafiłem spożywać posiłku, nie kiedy mi dokuczali. Nie mogłem zostać tam ani chwili dłużej.

\- Uciekasz osiołku? - zakpił mężczyzna, gdy przechodziłem obok niego.

Złość bulgotała wewnątrz mnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Co ja zrobiłem tym ludziom? Wiedziałem, że więcej niż połowa z nich była niewolnikami, wykupionymi specjalnie do wyznaczonej pracy, dokładnie tak jak ja.

\- Nie - odwróciłem się do niego, po raz pierwszy zwracając się bezpośrednio do mojego prześladowcy - zamierzam poczekać, aż Louis skończy swój posiłek. Jestem pewny, że umarłby, żeby wiedzieć o rozmowach, którymi zajmuje się służba przy stole obiadowym. Jesteście świadomi jaka jest jego ulubiona zabawa?

Nikt się nie odezwał, więc po prostu kontynuowałem. - Karanie służby. On i młody Lord Payne rywalizują ze sobą. Louis jest bardzo ambitny, tym razem naprawdę będzie miał realistyczny powód.

Pokój ucichł, gdy wyszedłem. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem, ale w porównaniu do innych sługów, miałem nieco większy wpływ. To nie była żadna tajemnica, że Louis był do mnie przywiązany, zdaniem niektórych, mianowicie króla, zbyt przywiązany. I również nie było tajemnicą to, że Louis dostał całkiem dużo z tego co chciał w obszarze pałacu. Jedno słowo w jego stronę i mogłem mieć któregokolwiek posługacza ze ściętą głową. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej chciał czegoś takiego, ale po tym jednym dniu dzielenia z nimi stołu, nie miałbym nic przeciwko widzeniu obciętych głów kilku z nich, turlających się po brudnej podłodze dziedzińca.


	5. Rozdział 5

Po opuszczeniu jadalni, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego jaki głupi byłem. Nikt ze służących nie zasługiwał na ścięcie głowy, jednak Louis na pewno myślałby inaczej. Oni byli, jak to ujęła Gemma, po prostu zazdrośni.

Zamiast wyjść i czekać na Louisa, wszedłem do kuchni. Była bardzo ruchliwa, ze względu na mający się dzisiaj odbyć bal, jednak Niall dał radę zakraść się do składziku. Dołączyłem tam do niego, mając nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie znajdzie, a już w szczególności szef kuchni.

\- Ludzie zawsze będą zazdrośni o towarzyszy do zabaw. Tak się po prostu dzieje. To jedynie oznacza, że masz coś co jest godne posiadania, miejsce w wyższym kole, to wszystko. - pocieszył mnie irlandzki książę, po tym jak opowiedziałem mu, dlaczego tutaj przyszedłem.

\- Jednak tracę to wszystko, Niall. Moje dni są policzone. Louis i ta francuska księżniczka biorą ślub na wiosnę. Co się wtedy stanie? Służba przywita mnie z otwartymi ramionami, jakbym był jednym z nich?- błagałem go.

Niall i Zayn byli naprawdę jedynymi ludźmi, z którymi mogłem otwarcie porozmawiać, szczególnie o sprawach, takich jak ta. Odkryłem, że Niall właściwie mieszkał kilka drzwi od mojej komnaty, również po tej zimnej części pałacu.

\- Nie wiem co się stanie, Harry. Czas pokaże. - Jego akcent został mocno uwidoczniony w tych mądrych słowach.

\- Jestem zmęczony czekaniem. On już mnie nie chce, Niall. Oddał mnie zeszłej nocy bez walki. Co powinienem zrobić? Zamierzają mnie sprzedać nie wiadomo gdzie i komu! Kocham go, Niall. Kocham go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Nie mogę po prostu siedzieć, czekając aż mnie sprzedadzą. - wyznałem z ogromnym smutkiem, irlandzkiemu chłopakowi.

Poważna mina pojawiła się na jego rysach twarzy. Pochylił się bliżej do mnie i ja instynktownie zrobiłem to samo.

\- Naprawdę masz to na myśli? - zapytał całkowicie poważnie. Cały śmiech uleciał z jego głosu.

\- Tak, nie mogę tego dłużej znieść. - odrzekłem.

\- Ucieknij dzisiaj ze mną, z powrotem do Irlandii. Mogę przywrócić ci wolność. Będziesz mógł robić co tylko zapragniesz. Nigdy więcej usługiwania niewdzięcznemu księciu. Nigdy więcej opryskliwych i zazdrosnych służących. Będziesz mógł robić co tylko sobie wymarzyć. - powiedział szybko Niall, przyciszonym głosem.

\- Opuścić pałac? Nigdy stąd nie uciekniemy. Znajdą nas. Louis dowie się, że zaginąłem - odparłem.

\- Nie jeśli wyjdziemy po tym jak ogłoszą zaręczyny. Wszyscy będą mieli oczy skierowane na Louisa i jego przyszłą żonę, a cała ta uwaga uderzy do jego głowy. Będziesz ostatnią rzeczą, o której pomyśli.

Zdanie sobie sprawy ukłuło, jednak to była prawda. Dzisiaj wszystko będzie kręciło się wokół Louisa, a on pokocha każdą minutę tej uwagi. Nie zauważy nawet kiedy wyślizgnę się, a rano, kiedy wejdzie do mojego pokoju wzywając mnie, będę już daleko stąd.

\- Jak uciekniemy? - wyszeptałem w jego stronę, nagle przerażony tym, że ktoś mógł słuchać naszej rozmowy

\- Zaczekamy aż do obwieszczenia wiadomości. Król na pewno zacznie zbierać wszystkich, aby wznieść toast. Wtedy wyślizgniemy się przez kuchenne wyjście dla obsługi i skierujemy się do stajni.

\- Ale jak zdobędziemy konie? Wszyscy robotnicy będą tam, żeby oglądać powozy odwiedzających- przerwałem mu.

\- Zawsze biorą nowych na przyjęcia jak te. Po prostu musimy się zachowywać, jakbyśmy wiedzieli co robimy. Powiemy, że goście wychodzą, a my po prostu bierzemy ich konie. Po tym, skierujemy się na południe, do Irlandii.

On rzeczywiście miał to zaplanowane. Wstałem ponownie, przetwarzając wszystkie jego słowa. Oczywiście, byłem sceptyczny, czy naprawdę chciałem opuścić Louisa? Wciąż miałem spędzić z nim kilka miesięcy. Czy chciałem je oddać? I Niall nie mógł zbyt dużo obiecać, nie wiedział w jakim stanie była jego ojczyzna, lub czy jego rodzina w ogóle wciąż obejmowała tron.

\- Muszę o tym pomyśleć - oznajmiłem, a on tylko potrząsnął głową?

\- Co tu jest do myślenia, kolego? Wolność woła twoje imię.

\- To Louis jest tym, który nadał mi to imię. Zawdzięczam mu wszystko.

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś mi, że cię odrzucił. Na końcu i tak cię nie wybierze, Harry. Poślubi księżniczkę i stanie się królem, powiększy rodzinę, i za cholerę nie będzie wiedział gdzie skończyłeś. Irlandia jest twoją jedyną nadzieją na normalne życie. Nie będziesz już dłużej niewolnikiem. Będziesz wolny. - namawiał mnie.

To było oczywiste, że nie chciał mnie zostawić. Był jednym z najlepszych kompanów, o jakiego chłopcy mogli prosić. Chciał, żebym był wolny.

\- Ale ja go kocham - wyszeptałem. Tym razem poczułem się absurdalnie.

Dlaczego czułem tak silne emocje wobec Louisa? Inni towarzysze od zabaw nienawidzili swoich chłopców. Nawet Zayn, który czuł sympatię do Liama, nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji, żeby uciec. Nagle pomyślałem o nim. Marzył o powrocie do domu. Nie mogłem uciec bez zabrania go ze sobą.

\- Harry, on cie wykorzystuje. Jesteś jego chłopakiem od zabaw. Równie dobrze, możesz być przedmiotem w jego oczach - młodzieniec przywrócił mnie do rozmowy.

Wiedziałem, że miał rację. Louis jedynie chciał mnie, do teraz, potrzebował mnie. Ale kiedy będzie miał nową żonę, ja stanę się wczorajszymi śmieciami. Tekst, który wypowiedział wczoraj do mnie, wciąż dzwonił mi w uszach.

Nie chcę żony! Chcę Harry’ego!

Brzmiał na szczerego, jakby desperacko pragnął mnie bardziej niż tą księżniczkę. To nie miało jednak znaczenia, chciał być koronowany. Zawsze pragnął korony i jedynym sposobem na otrzymanie jej, było poślubienie księżniczki. Chciałem wydrapać jej oczy z zazdrości.

\- Okej - westchnąłem.

Na to Niall się uśmiechnął i odchylił do tyłu. Poklepał moją nogę i zaśmiał się beztrosko.

\- Mądry wybór.

\- Jednakże musimy zabrać ze sobą Zayna. Nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie, pozostawienia go, kiedy on marzy o ucieczce, jak najdalej stąd. - Negocjowałem, a blondyn skinął głową.

\- Okej, ale tylko jego. Nie mówimy nikomu więcej. Umowa stoi? - Wyciągnął rękę, żeby potrząsnąć moją.

Złapałem jego dłoń i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Odejdę zanim ktokolwiek będzie mógł mnie zatrzymać. Wolność była odległa zaledwie o jeden dzień.

\- Lepiej, żebyś wystawił głowę na zewnątrz. Będą zaraz kończyć śniadanie, a on będzie cię szukał. - Niall wskazał na wyjście, a ja skinąłem, wstając ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.j

\- Pogadamy o reszcie później? - zapytałem, wciąż niepewny co do szczegółów.

Chłopak skinął i uśmiechnął się radośnie, jakby nagle stał się bardziej beztroski. Na to moje przekonanie wzrosło. Dzisiejszej nocy, odejdę dla kompletnie nowego życia. Życia, w którym będę mógł podejmować swoje własne decyzje, życia bez Louisa.

Ostatnia myśl, sprawiła, że moje serce opadło, jednak szybko odrzuciłem rozczarowanie. Mógł mnie pragnąć, jednak bardziej chciał swojego tronu, a dwóch rzeczy nie mógł mieć.

Szybko skierowałem się do kuchni, żeby znaleźć księcia stojącego zaraz za drzwiami. Spojrzał zaskoczony, gdy przedzierałem się przez nie, ale uśmiech szybko przejął kontrolę nad jego twarzą.

\- Hazza! właśnie po ciebie szedłem! Powiedzieli mi, że mam odwiedzić krawca, i że ciebie również tam chcą. - uśmieszek ozdobił jego nieskazitelne rysy twarzy, gdy mówił.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być chciany u krawca? - zapytałem nieśmiało.

Krawiec jest na pewno na tyle zajęty szatami dla rodziny królewskiej, że nie ma dla mnie czasu. Mój dzienny strój tworzyła para ciasno przylegających spodni, prosta koszula z guzikami i para uszytych butów. Nigdy nie szyli mi ubrań na miarę z okazji balu, nigdy tego nie potrzebowałem.

\- Dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie - złapał moje ramię, i poprowadził nas, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

Krótki spacer minął w milczeniu, jednak kiedy weszliśmy do komnaty krawca, ogarnął nas hałas. Cztery młode księżniczki siedziały w pokoju, czekając na przymiarki, a wszystkie nianie cierpliwie z nimi walczyły. Jednak w momencie, w którym przekroczyliśmy próg, cała uwaga została skierowana na nas.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęły wszystkie cztery, biegnąc w naszą stronę.

Phoebe dotarła do nas pierwsza, więc Louis podrzucił ją w powietrze. Dziewczynka jedynie zachichotała, kiedy brat ostawiał ją ponownie na ziemię.

\- To prawda, Louis? Poślubisz księżniczkę Eleanor? - Bliźniaczka Phoebe, Daisy, zapytała podekscytowana.

Moje serce utonęło na jej słowa. Brzmiała na tak przejętą.

\- Tak, mój mały kwiatuszku - odpowiedział, podnosząc ją w górę.

\- Czy mogę sypać kwiaty na waszym ślubie?! - Krzyknęła Charlotte, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona.

\- Ja chcę być dziewczyną od kwiatów! - kłóciła się Felicite.

\- Nie! Ja chcę nią być! - krzyknęły bliźniaczki jednocześnie.

Jeśli temat nie rozdzierałby tak serca, mógłbym stwierdzić, że ich sprzeczanie się jest urocze.

\- Panna młoda wybiera kto będzie sypał kwiaty, księżniczki. To nie zależy ode mnie. - Poinformował je Louis. - Teraz, zmieńmy temat. Są moje osiemnaste urodziny i nie słyszałem jeszcze ani jednych dobrych życzeń od żadnej z was!

Louis uwielbiał swoje siostry. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jeśli miałby wybrać jedną rzecz, zrzekłby się tronu na rzecz swoich sióstr. Charlotte urodziła się zaledwie rok przed moim przybyciem, a reszta sióstr przyszła na świat po tym. Książę zwykł spędzać całe dnie w ich żłobkach, rozśmieszając je. Nigdy nie chciał opuścić ich boku.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou! - krzyknęły wszystkie dziewczynki, skacząc w podekscytowaniu.

Przyglądałem się z uśmiechem. Dziewczynki uwielbiały go tak bardzo jak on je.

\- Harry - zawołał krawiec zza zasłony.

Popatrzyłem w górę, kiedy Louis odrywał od siebie siostry. Powiedział im, żeby tam zostały i wtedy złapał moją dłoń, i poprowadził mnie za jedwabną zasłonę. To co tam na mnie czekało, zaparło dech w mojej piersi.

Strój, który wisiał na ścianie przede mną był starannie dopracowany w każdym detalu. Marynarka zrobiona ze szkarłatnoczerwonego, gniecionego weluru wisiała nad błyszczącą, białą koszulą, pomarszczoną z przodu jak wszystkie te, które noszą arystokraci. Śliskie, czarne spodnie wisiały schludnie obok koszuli, razem z parą czystych pończoch. Czyste, nowiusieńkie buty ze skóry, spoczywały na podłodze przyozdobione czymś, co wyglądało jak złote klamry.

\- Louis, będziesz wyglądał w tym tak przystojnie - wyszeptałem, wciąż ciężko oddychając.

\- To nie dla mnie, Hazza - zachichotał.

Pośpiesznie odwróciłem głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc że nie jest dla niego? Ten zestaw był bardzo dobrej jakości! Kto jeszcze mógłby założyć coś takiego?

\- To twój stój na dzisiaj - Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy - Kazałem go wykonać specjalnie dla ciebie.

Nie mogłem mówić. Czy faktycznie miałem go ubrać? Ja, podrzędny chłopiec do zabaw, miałem założyć ten strój, na który stać było tylko królów, na obwieszczenie o ślubie mojego chłopca? Co powiedziałby na to król? Co powiedzieliby goście?

Jednak ważniejszym niż pewność, tego że będą o mnie plotkować, było poczucie winy, które spłynęło po mnie ogromnymi, miażdżącymi falami. Miałem dzisiaj uciec. Uciec w odzieży, którą Louis stworzył specjalnie dla mnie, na dzisiejszy wieczór. Wiedziałem już, że nie mógłbym wytrzymać pozostawienia tutaj Zayna, ale czy rzeczywiście mogłem opuścić ten pałac i miłość mojego życia? Nagle, nawet te kilka miesięcy, które mieliśmy spędzić razem, jeśli pozostałbym tutaj, wydawały się jaśniejsze niż moja dożywotnia wolność w Irlandii.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mimo, że czytałam to opowiadanie kilka razy,wciąż mnie zabija. cudowne. mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba. spięłam dupę i jednak dodałam. troszkę dramatyzuję, ale taka już jestem. A teraz sram sie, bo o 9 rano wyniki. ciekawe czy dostane się do szkoły.. Miłego czytania i wakacji :)

\- Jesteś pewny, że to jest dobry pomysł? - zapytał mnie Zayn w konwersatorium. 

Znalazłem go tam, samego, po lunchu i  wytłumaczyłem plan Nialla. Wydawał się być zaskoczony całą tą sprawą ucieczki.

\- Czyż nie pragnąłeś od zawsze powrócić do swojego domu? To może być twoja jedyna szansa. - próbowałem go przekonać, jednak wydawało się, że to nie działa.

\- Co jeśli zostaniemy złapani? Zrobią z Nas przykład uciekinierów, a w szczególności z Ciebie i Nialla. Jesteśmy niewolnikami, wy dwaj królewskimi. Nie możemy tak po prostu uciec w noc, kiedy będzie odbywać się urodzinowy bal księcia. - wyszeptał Zayn w pośpiechu.

\- Więc nie pójdziesz z nami? - zapytałem, nieco tym zszokowany.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego zamierzacie to zrobić. Co czeka na was w Irlandii? Książę Louis uwielbia Cię, ochrania Cię. Nawet Lord Payne komentuje to jak bardzo jest do ciebie przywiązany. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z sytuacją, kiedy towarzysz do zabaw był traktowany tak dobrze jak ty, lepiej niż większość szlachciców w całej Anglii.

\- Bierze ślub na nadchodzącą wiosnę. Król oznajmił mi, że w dzień jego zaślubin zostanę przeniesiony. Zayn, nie mogę po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć jak Louis odwraca się ode mnie. Z pewnością zacznie spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją przyszłą żoną, a ja nie będę mógł znieść tych myśli o niej. Nie mogę po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie jakbym był pozbawiony wszystkiego. Irlandia jest moją jedyną nadzieją na godne życie, to gdzie będę wolny we wszystkim co będę chciał robić.

Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, zanim nie potrząsnął lekko swoją głową i nie podniósł ręki, aby zetrzeć łzy, z których nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wylewałem. Kiedy odchylił się do tyłu, uśmiechał się smutno.

\- Zakochałeś się w nim - Oznajmił, a ja jedynie mogłem mu przytaknąć.

Louis był dla mnie wszystkim. Był pierwszą rzeczą o której myślałem o poranku, ostatnią w nocy, był gwiazdą w każdym z moich snów. Był jedyną osobą na tym świecie dla której żyłem, po to by ją zadowolić. Pobiegł bym na koniec świata i z powrotem, jeśli poprosiłby mnie o to. Potrzebowałem go bardziej niż jedzenia i wody. Wolałbym umrzeć powolną i bolesną śmiercią, niż zobaczyć go jak cierpi.

\- Harry… - Zayn zamilknął we współczuciu.

Wiedziałem, że w pewnym stopniu miłuje Liama, jednak go nie kochał. Zayn preferował bardziej dziewczyny, aniżeli chłopców. Raz został pobity, po tym jak został złapany na całowaniu pokojówki  swojej posiadłości. Ja jednak nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany nikim innym niż Louisem.

\- Wiesz czy on kocha Cię ze wzajemnością - zapytał łagodnie.

\- Louis nie mówi o uczuciach - rzekłem do niego, chrypiącym głosem spowodowanym łzami.

\- Harry…

\- Wiem, Zayn. Wiem, że mnie nie kocha. Jestem jego towarzyszem do zabaw, to wszystko.

\- Czy to dlatego uciekasz? Zdałeś sobie sprawę, że nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć.

Wpatrywałem się w smutne, brązowe oczy Zayna przez kilka chwil, zanim nie spuściłem w dół swojego wzroku. Nie mogłem zneść tam widoku współczucia. Współczuł mojej sytuacji. Wiedział, że usiłowałem stoczyć bitwę z uczuciami Louisa, nie mając zupełnych szans na zwycięstwo. Tron był jedyną i wyłączną miłością Louisa, oraz jego celem, od kiedy był wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zrozumieć tą sprawę. Nie mogłem nawet marzyć o świecie, w którym zrzekłby się swoich praw przysługujących mu od urodzenia, dla podrzędnego, małego i nic nie znaczącego niewolnika, nawet jeśli traktował go jak równego sobie.

\- Nie mogę udać się z wami - przemówił, kiedy był pewny, że nie odpowiem. - Nie ucieknę w dniu balu, to nierozsądne postanowienie.

\- Zatem, wygląda na to, że to nasz ostatni dzień razem. - oznajmiłem, zaskoczony tym, że nie wybiera się  nami.

\- Nie. Pewnego dnia ucieknę stąd i być może spotkamy się ponownie, poza ścianami tego pałacu - rzekł do mnie, z nadzieją, migotającą w oczach.

\- Być może - uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

Tego popołudnia, stałem w komnacie Louisa, ubierając sie razem z nim, jak to robiliśmy każdego roku. Odział się szybko, w swój przygotowany specjalnie na dzisiejszy wieczór strój, a później odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć mnie, nawet jeszcze nie rozebranego. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od szkarłatnego żakietu.

\- Będziesz musiał się ubrać, zanim będziemy mogli przygotować moje efektowne wejście - Droczył się Louis, stojąc za mną.

Wciągnąłem powietrze przez nos, myśli okrążały mój umysł, szybciej niż mogłem je przetworzyć.

Niall i ja rozmawialiśmy tylko raz, odkąd opuściłem Zayna. Mamy się spotkać zaraz za kuchennymi drzwiami, kiedy król oznajmi o zaręczynach Louisa. Horan przekazał mi również, że przed wydarzeniem będę przy boku księcia, i nie będę mógł wyślizgnąć się niezauważony. Powinienem poczekać do rozpoczęcia gratulacji, a później powłóczyć się do wyjścia.

Kiedy będziemy w kuchni, wyjdziemy przez wyjście dla służących, a potem skierujemy się prosto do wyjścia najbliżej stadniny. Po tym jak wytłumaczyłem w co ubiera mnie Louis, Niall zadecydował, że najlepiej będzie zbliżyć się do wynajętej stajni, utrzymując, że jesteśmy arystokratą i jego chłopcem do zabaw. Nikt nie będzie tego kwestionował, ze względu na to, że będę dziś wyglądał jak szlachcic.

Zabierzemy dwa konie i pojedziemy na zachód, tak szybko jak to możliwe. Żaden z nas nie był pewny jak bardzo oddaleni na północ lub południe kraju jesteśmy, jednak Niall  był przekonany, że jeśli tylko dotrzemy do zachodniego wybrzeża, możemy skierować się do Irlandii.

\- Tutaj, pomogę Ci. - Wyszeptał Louis w moje ucho, nagle będąc bliżej mnie.

Jego ramiona oplotły mnie od przodu, przyciskając się do mojej piersi. Poczułem jego oddech na swojej szyi, w momencie gdy rozpiął pierwszy guzik mojej koszuli. Zajęło to więcej czasu niż było konieczne i w końcu, kiedy przeniósł się do drugiego, zaczął całować moją szyję.

Jęknąłem i odsunąłem głowę w tył, dając mu więcej dostępu, podczas gdy ten ssał mój wrażliwy punkt. Przez chwilę myślałem o siniaku, który na pewno pozostawi za sobą, lecz te myśli zostały zatrzymane, kiedy Louis przygryzł miejsce, któro torturował. Kolejny jęk, rozdarł moje ciało, kiedy poczułem podniecenie napierające na ciasne spodnie.

Dostrzegłem jego złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy łapał moją koszulę i rozdzierał ją, a guziki opadały w dół. Jego dłoń drapała mnie w dół piersi, sprawiając, że przycisnąłem plecy do niego. Polizał zaczerwienione miejsce na mojej szyi po raz ostatni, zanim się nie odsunął.

\- Minęło tyle czasu, Hazz - wyszeptał.

Jego dłonie zjechały w dół mojej klatki piersiowej, aż do spodni, które brutalnie pociągnął, spuszczając je w dół. Syknąłem, gdy chłodne powietrze uderzyło w moją erekcję.

\- Louis.. - wyszeptałem.

Walenie do drzwi przestraszyło mnie i odchyliłem się od niego, jednak ten przyciągnął mnie z powrotem.

\- Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś ponownie Cię ode mnie zabrał - wypowiedział w pośpiechu, opuszczając swoje własne spodnie.

Walenie wznowiło się, tym razem będąc trochę głośniejszym, lecz Louisa ani trochę to nie obchodziło. Zaczął pieścić swojego członka, kiedy ja przygotowałem się na to co miało nastąpić. Zaczął popychać mnie do przodu, do końca łóżka, z dala od moich nowych ubrań. Jedna jego dłoń odnalazła drogę do mojego biodra, podczas gdy druga poprowadziła jego penisa do mojego wejścia.

Instynktownie rozszerzyłem nogi i pochyliłem się na podnóże łóżka, opierając się. Poczułem jak jego koniuszek powoli wciska się do środka i wziąłem głęboki oddech. To miało być szybkie, nawet nie pocałował mnie jak należy, śpieszył się.

\- Wasza wysokość! Wszyscy goście już przybyli! - głos krzyczał zza drzwi.

Louis stęknął w rozkoszy, gdy wchodził we mnie w całości. Skrzywiłem się i drgnąłem, czując znajomy, surowy ból. Wycofał się i ponownie wtargnął do środka, tym razem stękając głośniej.

\- Twój ojciec na Ciebie czeka! - głos próbował znowu.

\- Powiedz mojemu ojcu, że zjawię się za niedługo - Louis wysilił się, aby odpowiedzieć na głos, którego nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać.

Wyszedł prawie całkowicie i brutalnie we mnie wszedł, powodując, że krzyk opuścił moje gardło. Łzy spłynęły w dół mojej twarzy, kiedy Louis ponownie mnie opuścił. Poczułem jak przekręca się nieco, a potem wraca na swoje miejsce i kolejny krzyk rozdarł mnie, jednak tym razem z przyjemności, nie z bólu.

Zachichotał nieznacznie powtarzając ruchy i uderzając ponownie w ten sam punkt. Moje ciało wygięło się w łuk, a ja odrzuciłem w tył głowę. Wtedy zaczął poruszać się rytmicznie, uderzając w ten cudowny punkt w moim wnętrzu, dopóki jego ruchy nie stawały się niedbałe. Poczułem jak jego paznokcie wbijają się w moje biodra i wiedziałem, że miał właśnie osiągnąć szczyt.

\- Hazza… - wypuścił zdławiony okrzyk i uderzył we mnie ostatni raz, zanim nie doszedł.

Louis ujeżdżał swój orgazm, dopóki nie zwolnił, żeby przestać. Później ze mnie wyszedł, a ja się skrzywiłem.

\- Dobrze, przypuszczam, że powinniśmy teraz iść - zaśmiał się, kiedy nakładał spodnie.

Zatem wstałem, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Mogłem poczuć jego nasienie, wypływające z moich pośladków, kiedy wszystko wciąż było świeże. Mimo tego, że w moich plecach była niemała ilość bólu, mój wciąż pobudzony penis zaczynał boleć jeszcze bardziej. Nie miałem jednak pozwolenia, aby go dotknąć, taka była zasada.

Louis musiał zauważyć mój ból, gdyż podszedł kilka kroków bliżej i przyciągnął mnie do delikatnego pocałunku. Jego dłoń oplotła się dookoła mojego członka i pomógł mi skończyć, upewniając się, żeby nic nie dostało się na żadnego z nas.

\- Dzisiejszej nocy będę delikatniejszy, kochanie. - Obiecał, kiedy odsuwał się.

Wciąż żadnych przeprosin, jednak jego czyny ukazywały skruchę. Mimo to, poczułem ukłucie winy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie będzie mnie tutaj w nocy.

Louis pomógł mi wejść w moje ubrania i stanął z powrotem, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Uśmiechnął się w moją stronę i podszedł bliżej.

\- Wyglądasz jak książę - skomentował, chwytając moje dłonie i splatając nasze palce.

Zarumieniłem się i popatrzyłem na ziemię. Traktował mnie jak księcia. W momentach takich jak te, czułem się tak pewny, że współdzielił moje uczucia. To było tak, jak gdybyśmy byli jedynymi, dwoma osobami na kuli ziemskiej, które miały znaczenie. Później złapał mój podbródek i uniósł moją twarz, aby nasze oczy się spotkały. Wiedziałem czego pragnął i byłem bardziej niż chętny, żeby mu to podarować.

\- Kocham Cię Louis - oznajmiłem mu.

Wtedy jego uśmiech urósł jeszcze bardziej i pochylił się, żeby musnąć moje wargi.

\- A teraz chodźmy. Goście czekają. 

 


End file.
